


Not right now, please.

by EzekielsSinbin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mobtale - Freeform, Not entirely sure which one it is, Sans Has a Bad Time, UnderMob, bad cop - Freeform, blowjob, nonconsentual blowjob, pieni-kuolema, puns, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzekielsSinbin/pseuds/EzekielsSinbin
Summary: Sans has been tormented by a certain "officer of the law" for a few months.While this encounter is nothing out of the ordinary, the rest of the day takes a turn for the worse, when Sans isn't given the time to properly clean up after his abuser blew his load to the back of his skull, leaving him agitated and with a dome full of cum.





	Not right now, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-con!  
> Consider yourself warned!
> 
> So I found this picture http://pieni-kuolema.tumblr.com/image/164649097057  
> by Pieni-kuolema on Tumblr, which was later accommodated with this description, http://pieni-kuolema.tumblr.com/post/164765516182/so-does-having-all-that-jizz-in-sans-skull  
> and I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> There will be two chapters.  
> This first one is accommodating the image.  
> The second one will be the aftermath with a really snappy Sans in it.
> 
> Also this is the first thing I've posted, like, ever.  
> So I hope it is to someones liking  
> Enjoy!

Sans face scrunched up as the cop showed his entire length into his mouth.

“ghrk! mmh!”

“Ahh yeah! You like that, don’t you, you little whore?!”

No. He did not, and he was pretty sure that the cop knew that as well. Not that that was going to stop him. It never had before.  
The cop thrusted hard into his mouth, Sans eyes welling with tears, as he was trying hard to remind himself that he didn’t technically need to breathe. It did little to relieve the suffocating feeling of the cops dick filling the entirety of his mouth, slamming into the back of his skull.

“hrk! guh!”

He choked, struggling in his restraints, despite knowing that it was useless. These cuffs weren’t budging anytime soon.  
He wanted to shut his eyes, and just think of something, anything, else, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let himself. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was a defense-mechanism, but he felt like if he closed his eyes, he’d lose. Looking them in the eyes as a last act of defiance as he just let them do whatever they wanted with him. (pathetic) Tears starting to stream down his face again, this time however, it was less due to choking, and more because of how utterly defeated he felt. God! What wouldn’t his brother think of him if he knew. (useless) He just let them do whatever they wanted. (disgusting) He didn’t even try to put up a fight. (weak) He could stop this if he wanted, (whore) but… (whore whore whore) he didn’t. (“You like that, don’t you, you little whore?!”) 

-SMACK-

Sans felt a sting on his face, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Suck harder runt!” 

Sans shot the guy as nasty of a look as he could manage with a dick in his mouth and tears streaming down his face.  
The cop raised his hand.

“What? You want another?,” he laughed. “Maybe you’re into that kinda shit? Damn runt, who knew?”

The hand came down on the other side of his head, harder this time, making his skull ring.

“Now, s u c k h a r d e r ! ”  
Sans obliged.  
What had he been thinking. He couldn’t stop this. He wanted to, but he shouldn’t. It could cause them all endless amounts of trouble killing or harming a cop. Not just with the rest of the officers, but with rival gangs as well if they found out what he was capable of. They would get directly targeted, and he didn’t want the rest of the gang to suffer, just because he couldn’t take some abuse. No. He would just have to suck it up, for as long as it would take them to get bored of him.  
At least this would be over soon.  
The cops movements were getting more erratic, hips stuttering as he was getting closer to his orgasm.  
Sans couldn’t quite keep his pace anymore, and just tried to accommodate as well as possible for the guy to cum so he could get on with his life.

“Ah! Fuck! Getting there! Keep sucking runt!”

The cop grabbed Sans skull harder, thrusting with reckless abandon. 

“Yeah! Fuck! That’s it! Hah!”

“hrk!”

The last few thrusts as the cop came, went in as far and as hard as he could manage, gushing warm sticky liquid right into the back of Sans dome, forcing Sans head all the way to the base, and keeping it there.

“gerhk! murgh!”

Sans tried to pull his head back, only to have the fucker put more force on his head, making Sans cough violently around his dick, tears starting to form i his sockets again as he struggled to free himself.  
It took him a while to catch his metaforical breath, with the dick still buried deeply in his skull.  
Sans looked up and made eye-contact.  
The asshole smirked down at him, and Sans scowled back up at him in return.  
Apparently, that was what he had wanted. To assert dominance, Sans thought grimly.

He pulled out roughly, throwing Sans into another coughing fit as he fell to the ground.  
The cop wiped himself and shoved his dick back in his pants, before nonchalantly strolling around to Sans other side, picking him up by the cuffs bending his shoulder and elbow joins the wrong way.

“aaauuggh-ghk! guh! hack!”

His cry of pain was cut short as he coughed up more cum, causing the idiot to laugh again. He let him hang there, coughing, for a few seconds before he slowly began removing the restraints. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I’ve got work to do-”

-CLICK-  
The cop grabbed his newly freed arm before Sans could withdraw it, and kept it behind his back in the same uncomfortable position the cuffs had.

“don’t you worry though. I’ll see you again real soon-”

-CLICK-  
He kept both Sans’ hands in one of his as he re-attached the cuffs to his belt.  
He pulled Sans in closer, leaning over him. His free hand hooking into Sans jaw, forcing his head into an uncomfortable angle. Forcing Sans to look at him.

“Runt.”

He let the word hang in the air for a second, and with that he let go. Dropping Sans unceremoniously to the ground with a grunt.

He stayed there, watching the dickbag walk away, get in his car and leave, without even looking back for a second. Because why would he.

He hated it.  
He hated him.  
He hated everything.

It hurt.

\---

He didn’t know how long he laid there.  
Probably not very long, but it felt like an eternity before he finally started picking himself up.  
God, the joints in his arms were killing him. He’d probably be needing Alpys to look at them to make sure that nothing was permanently damaged. His neck and jaw were aching as well, but that was a pain he begrudgingly had gotten used to. That wasn’t the worst part though.

He could feel it, slightly slushing, as he moved his head. The thick, sticky mass in the back of his skull slowly getting cold. He shuttered.  
It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but it took forever to wash it all out, and it was never a very pleasant shower. 

Oh well, the sooner - the better.

He got up to look for the best spot in the alley to teleport from, trying to make himself look presentable at the off-chance that Papyrus should be home.  
He should probably get the worst of it out now, not to risk Papyrus seeing anything he shouldn’t.  
He leaned forward, tilting his head a bit, causing a bit to spill out, streaming lazily down his vertebrae. Eh, not quite enough. He leaned a bit further-

“SANS!”

Sans snapped up straight at the familiar voice.

(fuck!)  
(oh no!)  
(not right now!)  
(please!)

Undyne couldn’t see him like this!  
He could neither threaten nor bargain her into silence.  
She would tell Papyrus.  
She would tell everyone.  
She couldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't allow it. No one could know!

He quickly wiped a sleeve across his vertebrae before he was violently grabbed by the shoulders and spun to face his angry accomplice.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?”


End file.
